galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thonen
Thonen Located in the Naleutia galaxy and Naleu Nyos solar system, Thonen is a planet full of multiple sentient races, Dragons and an ancient Reilghan colony. Geography Thonen has some features similiar to earth like continents and very diverse landscapes. Thonen only has one ocean separating each continent by at least a few hundred miles. Almost every significant landmass on the planet contains vast chanels of caves made of veinrock called the veinway. Each continent has at least one large volcano formed by the veinway. There is also a large midocean ridge that separates the Allied Continents of Unonenem with Nasharad (also known as Venn) and makes passage very deadly due to whirlpools, rocks and currents. Races Thonen contains many humanoid races originating from eight genesis races on the continent Noneneihm 'Genesis Races': (Each corresponds to one of the eight dragon sons) Aloiin -'''Mortal form of Aloi, dragon of earth (Thonen) Extreamly light skinned beings with few external features. A large bioluminescent birthmark dominates the face and sometimes entire body, two small, round entirely black and unblinking eyes are spread out across the face at the level of two elf-like ears with sonar and echo-location nodes. The mouth is almost unnoticable until open and contains many sharp and smooth teeth (like humans) for a civilized diet. Breathing is done by either gills on the neck and chin or a single easily closed nostrill between the eyes and its backup on the back of the neck. Aloiin also weild a long thin tail made of the same bone like material that acts as a mesh armor around the entire body and each independant organ. Aloiin started out in the continental rivers of Noneneihm and moved to the Aloi islands. ''Xrroneim(Xekon) -'' Mortal form of Koneihn, dragon of darkness. Dark skinned, White haired elven beings that are generally blind and live in caves, and swamps. they have elven features and an extreamly thin tail capable of flashing a bioluninescent light. Their feet are clawed and padded like a felines. The most notable feature is the third eye located on the forehead that only opens to the most wise and powerfully minded Xekons. It automatically gives them sight to their other eyes if they dont already see and, when open alows them to see the veinway and in perfect darkness. The eye is painfull to open and keep open though. Xekon start in the internal swamps of Noneneihm and moved to the islands around lower Thestriumn and Armathus. ''Weinim' -'' 'Mortal form of Wei, dragon of light. Human colored skin with golden hair and otherwise elven features. They have five fingers to a hand and a thin tail. They posses a third eye that is similiarly difficult to open to an Xekon eye but they are born with eyesight and lose it upon opening their third eye wich grants them other telepathic capabilities and a higher form of conciousness. Weinim live in the high mountains of Central Noneneihm and move out to Kings island and Armathus. ''Tepraikin - ''Mortal form of Tepra, dragon of fire and wind. Tepraikin are elf like beings with hair and tails and most human features. Their most notable feature is their pair or two pairs of wings wich must go through a metamorphasis in order to be used in flight. Tepraikin are known for their skills in Dreidia (translates to "magic") a skill that uses a glove made by the dragons (Housing the same technology that gives the dragons their power) and the users citia (translates to rune) to create a force of energy of the corresponding element. Tepraikin have a strong dakacitia, wich is a biological citia that they are born with. Most other gen. races have weaker dakacitias. Tepraikin Live in central Noneneihm around the Jeig'Eien Desert and the golden mountain range, some (but very few) move to central Armathus. ''Nieokrysileim(Nieos) - Mortal form of Nieokry, dragon of life and death. Nieos are covered in an exoskeleton of tube like structures that live almost separatley from the rest of the being and can use photosynthesis and chemosynthesis to grow and repair quickly. Nieos are the most diverse species on Thonen but, dispite their outward appearance, have the most human-like DNA. Nieos are symmetrical in as well as out and are the only gen. race with one heart. They like all other gen. races (except Auinterikin) have a tail and slight traces of bioluminesence. Nieos started in central Noneneihm past the silver mountain range and move to the lower marshes of Jeig and Ghom. They also migrate to West Thestriumn and even Armathus. Rhoneim(Rin) - ''Mortal form of Rhyn(Rhoin) dragon of water and ice, peace and lunar objects. Rin are reptillian humanoids with no hair. They have gills, fins and a large tail. They spend a large portion of their lives in water and eat fish. Live around the outer shores of Noneneihm and move to Rhyne and Ventrinarr. ''Thestrinim - ''Mortal form of Thestri, dragon of time and sand. Thestrinim are similiar to nieos on the outside but resemble humans least out of all the gen. races. While Nieos are made of a somewhat detachable exoskeleton, Thestri have an extreamley hard an dry exoskeleton that is difficult to remove. They also have a special organ in their body that will store large amounts of water and reuse old water, therefore Thestri are fit to live in deserts but are capable of living in almost any latitude, altitude and biome. Start out in the four corners of Noneneihm and move to its deserts and eventually to Hai'chi, East Thestriumn and Neventia. ''Auinterikin - Mortal form of Auinteri, original dragon of wisdom, knowledge and uncorruptability (Vain, evil dragon) Auinterikin Elf like on the outside but have similiar enternal composition to that of a Thestrinim. Auintnerikin are the only gen. race without a tail and bioluminesence, they also have six fingers and toes (per limb) Auinterikin live all throughout the world but after the fall of Auinteri they disapeared and are thought to have used all of their DNA morphs on the mysterious continent Nasharad. Category:Articles by User:Magnatius